


tamed emma

by EvilRegalsDamsel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegalsDamsel/pseuds/EvilRegalsDamsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pregnant regina. party animal emma. do the match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tamed emma

Regina sighed for the fifth time that night. Emma was out with her buddies. Again. And the petite brunette was all by herself at their house, eating ice-cream and crying over some romantic comedy. The woman was pregnant and like every pregnant woman her hormones have gone crazy. There were days she was happy and talkative and everything were rainbows and lollipops and then there were days she just wanted to be alone and hated every single person around her. Sure it didn't help the fact that her wife didn't take her pregnancy seriously and seemed to not care at all. She was always out getting drunk instead of being home with her and their unborn baby girl.

"Regina, nobody would blame you if you decided to divorce her, dear." Her mother would say.

And the truth is the idea of a divorce sounded more and more appealing each day. Every time Emma'd get home after being out they would fight and Regina would yell at her and they would spend a week mad at each other... But then Emma would say she was sorry and would tell her that Regina and the baby were the most important thing in her life and they would make up and have awesome make up sex and everything would be wonderful until Emma left her alone in the house again.

Regina was fed up. She couldn't take it anymore and she wouldn't deal with Emma's bullshit anymore. The pregnant woman turned the tv off and went to their bedroom, taking out a bag and filling it up with Emma's clothes and stuff.

Emma got home two hours later, tipsy as usual. The blonde called for her wife but she didn't get an answer. She thought the brunette would be sleeping on their king size bed and made her way to the bedroom the best she could. As soon as she stepped inside the room she felt a heavy bag being thrown at her chest, a confused look on her face as she stared at her wife; who had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Gina, what's wrong?"

Regina let out a humorless laugh. "What's wrong? Are you really asking me what's wrong, Emma?!" She yells. "You! You're what's wrong! And you know what else is wrong? My fucking mental health because that's the only reason I would deal with your sorry ass for so long!"

Emma was speechless. Sure Regina would be mad and yell at her when she went out to have drinks with her friends and came back drunk but never like this before. The brunette had 'HATE' written all over her face and Emma knew she was screwed. And the saddest part is she knew she deserved it.

"Baby, please..."

"Don't you baby me! I'm done with this joke of a marriage, Emma! I just want you out of here. NOW!" Regina tried her best to hold back the tears that were fighting to come out. "I'm your wife, Emma. I'm carrying your baby and you just keep acting like you're single. You only care about going out and getting drunk with your pals! You know what? I realized I don't even need you so congratulations on fucking things up. Now you can live the way you like, you can party and get wasted all you want!"

The brunette pushed Emma off and slamed the door on her face, locking it. And Emma... Well, Emma didn't even fight back. She knew Regina had reached her breaking point and there was nothing she could say or do to change her mind at the moment. So the blonde did the only thing she knew was right. She left. 

* * *

The day Jennifer Mills Swan was born was; by far; the best and happiest day of Emma Swan's entire life.

She fell in love with the tiny new born as soon as she laid her eyes on her and the moment she held her in her arms she felt whole again. A feeling she hasn't feel since that night she left the house. Holding her daughter was so much better than all the drinks and all the fun she had so far. And seeing the smile on Regina lips as she watched them just made it even better.

At that moment Emma Swan knew her wild nights were over for good. She wanted to spend all of her nights, all of her life, cuddling her wife and their baby girl. She wanted to live for them and nothing else.

Regina and her weren't together but they weren't on bad terms neither. Since Emma left the house the two of them had been civil around each other and when Emma stopped partying so much and showed Regina some real interest in her and their baby, things got better and they slowly but certainly got close to each other again.

So when the blonde looked into Regina's eyes and mouthed an 'I love you' and the brunette smiled and said it back, she knew they would be fine. They would be just fine. 

* * *

A five year-old Jennifer jumped into Emma's arms when the blonde woman got home, tired after working for ten hours straight.

"Mama!" The little girl wrapped her her tiny arms around her mother's neck, hugging her tight.

Emma smiled, holding her little princess and kissing her cheek. "Hello, my Princess."

The child just giggled and kissed her mother's cheek as well. Regina, who was watching them from the kitchen's door, made her way to them with a smile on her full red lips.

"Mommy wants a kiss too." She smirked at her wife who immediately kissed her on the lips softly.

"What my Queen wants, my Queen gets." Whispered Emma on her wife's lips.

"Well, your Queen wants some peach ice-cream really bad. Your little Prince here has been digging it the whole day." Regina rubbed her big stomach, were their little boy was growing.

Emma groaned a little but her smile never fade. "I guess mama is going to make a trip to the market then." The blonde kissed her daughter's cheek one last time and put her down to the floor and Jennifer ran back to her drawings.

Regina stepped closer to her wife, wrapping her arms around her waist and whispered into her ear "Don't worry, baby. Your Queen is going to make it up to you when you get back." The brunette sucked on Emma's ear lobe and Emma felt her dick twitch in her pants. "Now go before they close the store." Regina winked at her and walked away to join her daughter at the table.

"Tease." The blonde smiled to herself, shaking her head and left the house to buy her Queen's ice-cream.

She didn't even complain when Regina made her go out again an hour later to buy some more because life couldn't get any sweeter for the ex party animal.


End file.
